Have You Seen Ms Holmes?
by TheImpossibleDetective'sAngel
Summary: Sherlock's sister. What? Yes, Sherlock's sister. She decides to come visit her little brother. But, unfourtantley, she picked the wrong time to have a family reunion. (Not a very good summary. It's better than it sounds, honestly). Rated M for later in the story. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY READERS.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Ms Holmes

**A/N: Just a quick note. This is my new account, you might know me as doctortorchnatural. I made this account so that I can publish stories here that I publish on AO3. My name on AO3 is the same, just without the apostrophe. Thanks for reading that. I hope you like the story.**

* * *

The sofa squeaked as Sherlock flung himself onto it dramatically. "I'm so bored!" The consulting detective complained, bouncing up and then sitting down again. John sighed as he sat down in his chair and looked at his friend. "You've only just solved a case." John told him. "Yes, but I need something else to do. I can't focus, too many thoughts!" Sherlock waved his arms around and paced to the window. At that moment, his phone went. Sherlock picked it up from where he'd thrown it on the sofa. "Lestrade?" John looked up. Surely there couldn't be another case right now, could there? No, apparently there wasn't. "Oh." Sherlock turned to face John, and his friend instantly leapt to his feet. His friend had a look of pure surprise and, well... joy, on his face. "Really?" Sherlock turned away from the doctor again to look out the window into the street. "Yes. Okay. Just come right up." He clicked off the phone and turned to face the doorway, his hands over his lips. John looked at him, then turned when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

The door creaked, and John tensed, wondering just _who_ or _what_ Sherlock had invited into their flat. The door opened. First worn doc martins and grey skinny jeans were revealed. Then a tight fitting white vest top and loose crimson shirt. Then a slender pale neck and the head it held. A woman stood in the doorway, her grey-blue eyes staring at John and Sherlock and her black curly hair tumbling over her shoulders. Her cheekbones were sharp and her bow lips were a soft sparkling pink. She dropped the duffel; bag she was holding and promptly flung herself across the room into the arms of Sherlock Holmes.

John didn't know what to think. He expected Sherlock to just stand there and take it, but he got a surprise. As the woman flung herself at Sherlock, the detective's arms looped around her and he crushed her too him. John looked on in awed shock as Sherlock gently cradled the woman to him and smiled a proper full smile at her. "Sherry, I did actually miss you." She laughed, high and tinkling. "And I missed you William." John coughed, and both turned to him. "A friend?" The woman asked, finally detaching herself from Sherlock. "Doctor John Watson. My best friend and flatmate." Sherlock introduced his friend with a small amount of pride in his voice. "Sherissa Lori Felicia Holmes. Nice to meet you, _doctor_ John Watson." John cautiously shook her offered hand. "Nice to meet you too, Sherissa." "Call me Sherry." She told him cheerfully, and went to grab her duffel bag and rucksack from where she'd dropped them. Looking at Sherry, John saw that her ears were littered with piercings and she had a silver ring in her nose. Very different from the other Holmes sibling that John had met. But, still, who was she?

John looked to Sherlock for some sort of explanation. "This is my older sister. John." He told his friend. "Your older sister?" John asked. "Yes. The oldest Homes sibling. I haven't seen her in nearly seven years." "I've been travelling." Came Sherry's voice as she dragged her bags in and dumped them on the sofa. "Your landlady is lovely by the way Sherly." Sherlock blushed slightly at the nickname, which earned a chuckle from John. "How's Myke?" Sherry walked over to them and looped an arm around Sherlock's waist. "Same as ever; still a prick." Sherry laughed. "You don't mind my coming here to stay do you William?" "No." Sherlock gave his sister a look of pure adoration that John had never seen him use before. "It is okay, isn't it John?" He said, looking at his flatmate, a slightly worried expression on his face. "Of course it is. She's your family Sherlock." John told his friend.

He'd never seen Sherlock this emotional before. It seemed that he had a very close relationship with his sister, and John wasn't going to stand in the way of it. "You can have my room." He offered. "No, it's fine, I can sleep on the sofa." Sherry peeked out from under her brother's arm and smiled. "Cheers, though, John. He always said that you were a gentleman." Sherlock playfully bashed her on the head and Sherry gave him a look of mock hurt in return. John watched the find exchange and smiled. Sherlock was so different with his sister. It was... refreshing, to see him so carefree. "How about you introduce me to your other friends and take me on a tour of London, Sherly?" Sherry asked after they'd finished their play fight. "But you know your way around London perfectly well!" Sherlock complained, already putting on his coat. "Yes, but I want to meet your friends, and besides, you get a chance to show off." Sherry told him, picking up a small black satchel. "Coming?" She asked John."Yeah, I don't see why not." John said. He couldn't wait to see how this would go down.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope it's not to terrible. Tell me what you think. More exciting things will happen, I promise.**

 **TheImpossibleDetective'sAngel**


	2. Chapter 2: Ms Hooper and Ms Holmes

**A/N: Onto chapter two. I hope you like it so far guys.**

* * *

While walking out of the flat, Sherry linked her arm through Sherlock's and tugged. "Isn't Bart's that way?" she gestured to their right. "Yes." Sherlock said, wondering what his sister was scheming at now. "Myke told me about a certain pathologist that you seem to trust a lot. I would love to meet _her_." Sherry winked at her brother, who had slight blush staining his cheeks. Sherry loved that she could get the famous Sherlock Holmes to blush; it made her feel special. Sherlock cleared his throat. "Certainly." He whistled. "Taxi!" he shouted. He looked down at his sister, who was smiling at him. He gave her a quick smile in return, and climbed into the taxi, Sherry following. The taxi got then to Bart's in fifteen minutes, and Sherlock led the way through the twisting corridors of the hospital to Molly's lab where he knew she would be. "Molly?" he called out as he opened the door. "Yes, what do you want now Sherl-" As Molly looked up she caught sight of the beautiful woman on Sherlock's arm and John standing behind them.

The woman was gorgeous, with bouncy black curls that framed he pale face and sharp cheekbones and landed on her shoulders. Her eyes were an extraordinary, a startling shade of blue mixed with a pale smoky grey, a bit like Sherlock's. Her bow lips were full and a sweet sparkly pink, and she had a classic hourglass figure. Her small, feminine hands clutched at the sleeve of Sherlock's Belstaff, and her tomboy apparel made her look even more alluring, and seductive. "Wh-Who's this?" Molly stuttered, put off by the other woman's air of self-confidence and sex appeal. "Sherissa Lori Felicia Holmes. Nice to meet you Molly..." The woman held out her hand for Molly to shake. Molly was very proud of herself for not only shaking Sherissa's hand but also answering her question. "Hooper. Molly Hooper." Sherissa smiled.

"Nice to meet you Molly Hooper. I hear from my little brothers that you're a pathologist?" Molly started to breath again. This was Sherlock's sister? His _older_ sister? "You're, you're Sherlock's sister?" Sherissa laughed. "Yes, I am. And Mycroft's too, They're highly annoying brothers." She smiled. "So, a pathologist?" "Oh, yes." Molly quickly replied. "Interesting. I haven't met many women who have been interested in pathology. It's nice to finally meet one. Pleasure Molly Hooper." Molly looked over the woman again, and smiled timidly. "Pleasure Sherissa." Sherissa smiled, as did Sherlock, which both Molly and John noticed. "Please call me Sherry. It's a much cooler name than Sherissa." Sherry turned and dragged Sherlock with her. "I hope to meet you again Molly Hooper. I think we will be great friends!" She shouted as she walked down the corridor, arm in arm with her brother. Well, Molly thought, that was certainly interesting.

Sherlock listened to his sister's conversation with Molly, and smiled when she did. It was nice to see Sherry at ease and making the room and conversation her own. She knew how good she looked and sounded and used it well. As they had walked through the corridors of Bart's to Molly's lab, several men, and a few women, had given her glances and whistles of appreciation. She just kept walking. Sherlock wished he could be like her that way, cool, calm and confident. He pretended to have a lot of self-confidence, when, in truth, he didn't have any. But Sherry did. She was right, he could learn lots of things from her. He just didn't believe that when she'd told him. Drawing himself out of his mind palace, he felt Sherry pulling on the sleeve of his coat as she turned to leave. He threw Molly a small smile, and followed his sister out into the corridor. As she shouted back to Molly, he smiled. He couldn't wait to see the looks on Anderson and Donovan's faces when they met her. He was still smiling at that thought as he got into the cab to go to Scotland Yard.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like it. I'll try and update regularly, but no promises. Hope you're enjoying it. Please review so I know if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: A right telling off

**A/N: Please give me reviews, they're like Misha Collins, Sherlock and ice cream- they make me enormously happy! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Walking into Scotland Yard, John and Sherlock felt like celebrities. Everyone they passed stopped to stare at them. Well, they were staring at Sherry, but it was still nice to get the attention. Walking up to Lestrade's office, Sherlock walked right in with his sister still on his arm. Lestrade was about to make a comment about how Sherlock needed to learn how to knock when he caught sight of Sherry. His jaw dropped open, as did Donovan and Anderson's when they rushed into the office. Sherry just smiled, and said "Sherissa Lori Felicia Holmes, but call me Sherry. Nice to meet you, everyone." Sherlock smirked as their jaws opened even wider. They looked to Sherlock, then back to Sherlock. "I would like you to meet my older sister, Sherry. She insisted on coming to meet my _friends_." Sherlock emphasised the last word.

Donovan and Anderson walked closer, circling Sherry, taking in her multiple ear piercings and worn doc martins. She was so different in appearance and personality from Sherlock that it would've been difficult to believe that they were siblings if it were not for the eyes and the smug self-confidence. Lestrade looked on in wonder, finally looking to Sherlock and asking "So, another you then?" Sherlock gave a brief smile, that all the officers in the room noticed and were surprised to see. "Not quite." They looked back at Sherry, who seemed to be investigating Lestrade's paperwork. "No, definitely not. I will lay no claim to the skills of my younger brother. I do possess a few talents of my own, but I do not pretend to be a crime-solving ass." Anderson and Donovan sniggered, and Sherlock shot his sister a glare.

She looked at him and shrugged. "What? I am just telling the truth little brother." That got another snigger out of everyone. "But," she added in a sickly sweet voice, turning on the officers "I do want to talk to the three of you. It seemed like a good idea to come and visit." They looked at Sherry as a menacing smile formed on her face. "I do know about all the times you've screwed him over. All the times you've called him names, not believed him." She walked closer, smiling. "I am not a violent person by nature, and I really did want to come and say hello." Sherry smiled again, and then shot a glance at Sherlock.

"But, I'll tell you a story, 'cause I want to be nice." Sherry paced back to Lestrade's desk, then looked at the occupants of the room. "About two years ago, I was in Cardiff, living with some friends of mine. We had just back from a night out and one of them stuck the telly on. You can imagine my surprise when the main story is "Sherlock Holmes commits suicide". And then you can imagine my grief." Sherry stopped for a moment, and gave a sardonic smile. "Actually, no. You _can't_ imagine my grief. Because you've never had to hear about your youngest brothers death off the FUCKING TELEVISION HAVE YOU!" Everyone flinched when she yelled, including Sherlock. "And then," she whispered, coming closer to them "I find out that it was the two of you that started planting doubts in people's heads. It wasn't Moriarty," she spat out the name like it was piece of rotten food. "It was you! BOTH OF YOU! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Sherry took a couple of deep breaths and walked back. "I thought that he was dead. Gone. That I would never see...my...little brother...again." Her eyes shimmered. She looked to Anderson and Donovan. "So I hate you, all of you, for doing that to him, and too me. Because I wasn't part of his scheme and I didn't know that he was okay. So I want you to think about what you did. How _you_ destroyed _me_." Sherry gave another smile and walked to the door, holding out a hand that Sherlock took. "It was nice to meet you all, and I hope that I will see you again." She gave them a nod, and sashayed out the room, Sherlock following in a sweep of his coat. John looked at them, then strode out the room quickly. "Well," Lestrade sighed, leaning on his desk with a very guilty looking Anderson and Donovan staring at him. "Don't mess with Sherlock Holmes, or his sister will find you and give you a mighty telling off."


	4. Chapter 4: Oh dear Sherlock

**A/N: I hope you're liking it so far. Sorry for my shitty schedule, I've just been busy with mocks and revision and being ill, so, you know... Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Getting back to 221B was quiet a relief for John as he'd been on his feet all day. But opening the door showed another horror story waiting to happen; Mycroft was sitting on the couch. "Myke!" Came the yell from Sherry, and Mycroft found himself with a lap full of enthusiastic older sister. He gave a small chuckle at Sherry's reaction and gave her a hug in return. "Welcome back Sherry." Mycroft had a genuine smile on his face, and that was enough to spur John into getting a cup of tea. While he put the kettle on, he spared glances at the three Holmes siblings. Sherry still sat on Mycroft's lap, and she was leaning back into Sherlock. They all seemed to happy, which made John do a double take. Sherlock and Mycroft never smiled, not like this anyway, especially not when together.

As he finished making his tea, John walked back to the armchair and sat in it, picking up the morning's abandoned newspaper. He sat still, sipping his tea and reading the paper until the door closed. He looked up to find Mycroft gone and Sherry disappearing into the kitchen. Sherlock sat in his armchair, hands steeped under his chin. "What?" John asked, putting the newspaper on the armchair.

"I was just processing how useful it is to have Sherry back." John smiled. "You mean you're realising how much you've missed her." That earned him a half-hearted glare from the detective, and John chuckled. He picked his newspaper up as Sherry entered the room. "So," she started conversationally, sitting on the floor near Sherlock's chair, apple in hand. "Is it okay if I stay here for a while, little brother." Sherlock gave a dramatic sigh, and John caught sight of Sherry rolling her eyes. "I _suppose_ so. If you _absolutely_ have to." Sherry hit Sherlock's knee and gave John a look of mock annoyance. "Yes, I do. Is that cool with you John?" John smiled. "Definitely."

Sherlock gave another over dramatic sigh, and vacated his chair to get a pillow and duvet for the sofa. Once he was gone, Sherry leapt up and stole his empty seat. John laughed and went back to his newspaper. She sat contentedly, munching on her apple. When Sherlock re-entered the room, he just rolled his eyes and set about arranging Sherry's make-shift bed. He turned when he felt something hit the back of his head. He noted the apple core on the carpet, Sherry's innocent smile and John's face scrunched up in laughter. "Children." he muttered.

"Awww, you love me really honey!" That made John laugh even more, so Sherlock just picked the apple core up and deposited it in the bin. "Ow." Was his next remark, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Diddum's!" He heard from the front room, and he shot his sister a glare. Walking back to the living room, he huffed and threw himself onto the sofa, back facing them. Annoyed. That's what he was. And he knew it would only get worse. "Sulking are we?" That was John. He just exhaled in reply. That sent them into another fit of giggles. Children. Completely. Sherlock sighed at the wall.

Oh dear.


	5. Chapter 5: Peace never lasts

**A/N: This story is completely dis-regarding series 3 plotlines, apart from the first episode, except John and Mary broke it off and are just friends. Please give me reviews. They're like Sherlock. Misha Collins and chocolate: they make me immensely happy!**

* * *

2 weeks later

Walking down the road in the dark with a bag of chips was normal, for them. But doing it with Sherry, it was far more fun. Stealing Sherlock's chips was what started it, but it soon turned into a full on chip war. Chips were stolen left, right and centre. But fits of giggles and laughter were worth getting playful hits and slaps. The three of them finally got to 221B, and they all took a moment at the bottom of the stairs to breathe. Walking up into the flat, they all stripped off slightly damp coats, and Sherry proceeded to throw of her shirt and converse, and walk around in her jeans, socks and bra. Both men had got used to it over the last two weeks, and they slumped into their respective chairs.

Sherry came back with three glasses of water and parked herself next to Sherlock's legs, stretching her legs to reach John's chair. the three sat in companionable silence. But change was soon to come. As they sat later on, curled up on the sofa, Sherry half sitting on Sherlock and half laying on John, a knock startled all three of them. Sherlock threw Sherry his dressing gown which she tied at her waist. The door opened to reveal a sour looking Mycroft and distraught looking Lestrade.

"What the-" John started, but then stopped as he saw the look on Mycroft's face. "Myke?" Sherry questioned, half hidden behind John, Sherlock's dressing gown trailing on the floor behind her. "Greg? What's wrong? What's happened?" Mycroft looked at no one; he stared at the ground. Lestrade was fist to speak. "Molly..." At that, Sherry leaped forward, coming face to face with the startled detective. "WHAT...HAS...HAPPENED...TO MY FRIEND?!" Sherry had a look of thunder on her face, and Lestrade looked to Mycroft for help.

"Someone attacked Ms Hooper."

"WHAT?! WHO? I WILL FIND THEM AND TORTURE THEM SLOWLY AND MAKE THEM REGRET EVER LIVING!" Sherry's expression was now murderous. Mycroft let loose a small, sarcastic chuckle. "I think everyone would like to do that to this particular person." He turned his gaze to his younger brother, who paled and stumbled slightly. John rushed to his friends side and offered his arm. Sherlock trapped it in a vice-like grip, looking at the floor. "What is it Sherlock?" The consulting detective continued looking at the floor then mumbled something.

"Who is it little brother?" Sherry asked cautiously, made wary by both her brothers' reactions. Lestrade provided an explanation. " _He's_ back." John picked up who ' _he_ ' was immediately, and gripped his friends hand. He was surprised when he felt Sherlock grip his hand back. Sherry took a few more seconds and then grasped who it was. her reaction was the worst. She just stood in the middle of the room, silent and unmoving.

"What happened to Molly?" she asked quietly. "She was found in an alleyway near St. Bart's, bruised, with blood on her head and hands." Lestrade told the shell-shocked older Holmes. "She's in A&E now." Sherry untied the dressing gown and grabbed the closest shirt: one of Sherlock's. "I'm going to see her." She announced rather loudly, making everyone else jump. She toed on her old docs and pulled on her leather jacket. Grabbing her phone, keys and wallet, she started towards the door. "Anyone coming with?"

Sherlock, John and Sherry left the flat two minutes later, and endured a silent cab ride to the hospital to see Molly. There was nothing to say.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun duh! Shock horror! Hope you enjoy, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible, promise.**


	6. Chapter 6: It's not Sherlock's fault

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through my crap schedule. If you like this story, then please go and check out the ones on my other account, doctortorchnatural. On with the story!**

* * *

Sherry sat with Molly's hand clasped in her own, silently watching her friends face for signs of consciousness. Sherlock, John and Mycroft stood at the door of Molly's room, watching Sherry sitting in despair. Molly's eyelids fluttering and her soft sigh bought them all out of the despair they were in. Sherry gripped her hand tighter as molly removed the oxygen mask. "Molly, you're okay!" Sherry gave her friend a gentle hug and gave her a genuine smile. "I was so worried!" Molly gave a tiny smile. "I'm okay."

She registered the other people in the room and smiled more as John lightly patted her wrist. "Glad you're okay Molls." Mycroft just nodded to her and walked out of the room. Sherlock on the other hand stood back from her, pale and withdrawn. "I'm okay Sherlock, you don't have to look so glum." That got a snort out of the detective, and he shifted slightly, but came no closer. "Don't blame yourself, little brother." Sherry let go of Molly's hand and walked up to her brother. She tilted his chin up and looked him in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault, so stop thinking it was. Come and see for yourself, Molly's okay." She took Sherlock's hand and led him to the edge of the pathologist's bed, then took John's hand and led him out the room 'for coffee'.

Sherlock gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Sherlock." At Molly's soft voice, he looked up to see her doe eyes staring at him and a soft smile on her face. "Sherry's right you know. It's not your fault." Sherlock looked down again. "Yes it is. If it wasn't for me, then he never would have come after you. He knows just how to get to me." Molly reached out her hand to just brush against his. "But that's not _your_ fault Sherlock." Sherlock stared at her, then captured her hand in his, gripping tightly. "I'm sorry Molly." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." Sherlock leant forward carefully and placed his head on Molly's chest. "Isn't it?"

" _No_." They sat there, in silence, happy that the other was safe. "Molly?" Sherlock asked, his voice rumbling through her body. "Yes Sherlock?" she replied, running a hand through his curls. "Do you truly forgive me for this?" Molly sighed. He just wasn't getting it through his thick skull was he? For all his intelligence, Sherlock Holmes could be incredibly stupid sometimes! "I told you," she whispered, pressing a light kiss to his curls, because she felt the impulse too. "It's not YOUR FAULT!" She sighed again, looking down at the sociopath that was practically in her lap. "You are so incredibly thick sometimes." she told him, voicing her earlier thought.

Sherlock chuckled. "Thank you Molly, what a lovely compliment." she batted at his head playfully, well, as playfully as she could in her position. "You know what I mean." That gained her another chuckle. "I'm beginning to see it now. Please, do come in." Molly looked confuse until the door opened to reveal John and Sherry. "Finally talked some sense into him for me Molls?" Sherry asked, sitting in the plastic chair at the side if the bed, coffee in hand. "I think so." Sherry laughed. "I hope so too." John smiled and lent against the wall on the opposite side of the bed.

"So, when do you think they'll let you out Molls?" he asked, and Molly turned to look at him. Well, as much as she could with a lap full of Sherlock. "Hopefully tomorrow, I presume they'll want to keep me overnight for observation, but my injuries aren't too bad." John nodded. "Are you sure you should be alone after this? What if he tries again?" Sherry decided to interrupt. "I'll go and stay with Molly." They turned to look at her as she stood. "Well Molly's got a spare room, so I'll get a bed and I'll have another woman around, it'll get me out your twos way and Molly won't be alone. I am quite capable of looking after both of us and Toby the cat." Molly nodded. "I like that idea." Sherry beamed. "I knew you would! I'll pick you up from hospital tomorrow to save you the embarrassment of having to go in one of Myke's cars." Molly smiled. "Sounds great."

Sherry looked at the boys. "See? Great plan or what?"

"I'll go with the 'or what'." Sherlock muttered and got a whack on the head for his troubles.


	7. Chapter 7: It's always him

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! I've been neglecting this story, but I've been very busy writing other's on archive of our own and then posting them on here. But I'm back baby! So here is your long awaited chapter seven.**

* * *

Molly smiled as she walked over to Sherry's car. Sherlock and John were lent against the sleek black Ferrari, looking slightly out of place. John especially. "I'm sorry." Sherry whispered in her ear. "They insisted." Molly laughed and smiled at the two awkward looki9ng men. "It's fine Sherry. Their concern is touching." Feeling rather bold, Molly gave Sherlock a wink and got into the passenger seat of the car. The car journey was silent, until Sherry put the radio on. Alessia Cara started playing, and 'Here' blasted through the car. Sherry started to sing along, and John and Molly were stunned. Sherry's voice was stunning, better than any pop star. She continued to sing for the rest of the journey until they got to Molly's flat. "Here." She announced with a wink at Molly. The pathologist laughed at the reference and smiled at Sherry.

Sherry turned to her brother and smiled sweetly. "Sherly?" "Yes Sherry?" Sherry batted her eyelashes. "Get my bags out for me?" Sherlock sighed and went to the boot to lift out his sisters belongings. "This way." Molly said, giggling when she saw how many bags Sherlock had to carry. Fortunately, John came to the rescue and relieved Sherlock of three of the six bags. "Thank you." Sherlock huffed, glaring at the back of his sisters head. "Quit the glaring William, you know you'll lose." Sherry told him, bouncing up the stairs after Molly.

Thankfully, Molly only lived on the second floor, and quite near the stairs, so Sherlock and John didn't have to far to travel. Molly let them in and Sherry helped her to the sofa, leaving John and Sherlock to struggle through the door with her bags. They dumped them by the door, an came over to see Sherry disappear into Molly's kitchenette to make tea, and coffee for herself. "Now, you're quite sure that my sister staying with you is absolutely fine?" Sherlock asked Molly, absentmindedly stroking Toby's ears as the cat rubbed against him. "Yes. she's my friend and I quite like her." Molly smiled at the way Sherlock interacted with her cat. It was quite sweet. John had noticed too, but decided it was in his best interests to not say anything.

Sherry walked back into the living room, giving everyone their tea, and sitting next to Molly on her sofa. "Of course she wants me to stay. I'm too lovely fro people to not want to be around me." Sherlock snorted and received a glare from Sherry that made him clear his throat. "Just, went down the wrong way." He said. "Hmmm." Sherry gave him an evil eye, then smiled at John and Molly. "See, I'm lovely." She told them. They laughed and looked at each other. "Yes, you are." John told her, making Sherry turn to Sherlock and offer him a smug smile. "Why?" He muttered to himself. "Why am I cursed with you as a sibling?" Sherry smiled. "That's something I ask myself everyday William." Sherlock sipped his tea as John and Molly burst into laughter.

It was always him that got picked on, wasn't it?

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry about the crappy schedule. Hopefully, I'll write more soon.**


	8. 1 sister,2 nieces,not so terrible uncles

**A/N: Sherry is a good person, a great friend and an amazing sister. But is she a decent mother? And how good are Sherlock and Mycroft at being uncle's? I had too! I know it seems like I'm obsessed with giving my OC's children, but I like creating more characters and having them interact with people.**

* * *

The rain soaked them to the skin but John and Molly didn't care. They watched Sherlock and Sherry play fight, running away from each other and laughing. Seeing Sherlock so care free was unusual, but not unwelcome. Molly and John laughed as Sherry caught Sherlock around the waist and pulled him closer to her. They walked towards the siblings as they hugged each other, laughing. "Having fun?" John asked them, smiling. "Oh yes!" Sherry smiled smugly, looking at her brother. "I hate to break this up, but..." They looked over as Mycroft approached. Sherry ran over to her other brother, curling herself into his side. "What's up Myke?" Mycroft gave his sister a fond smile, and nodded towards the car at the edge of the park. "There's someone here to see you Sherry." Sherry looked towards the car in confusion as the door was opened.

Quite suddenly, there was a streak and Sherry nearly toppled over. "Darcy!" She squealed. The other four adults looked to the small person that had flew into Sherry's arms. "Mum!"  
"What?!" Asked John and Molly at the same time. "I believe you know." Came Mycroft's sarcastic reply. John sneered at him and Molly just watched Sherry and the small girl. She looked to be about nine or ten, and had black curls that fell to her waist. Her green eyes made her different, along with the dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She was very cute in Molly's opinion, and she had most definitely inherited Sherry's personality, but had the trademark cheekbones and cupids bow lips. Sherry let her go and smiled. "Where's your sister?" She asked. "Here mother." They looked towards the voice. The girl walked forward to Sherry, a slight smile on her face. She was literally the female embodiment of Sherlock. She was tall, thin, had a long neck, sharp cheekbones, piercing blue eyes and arched eyebrows. But her black hair was cut in a boyish style, shaved in a pattern at the back and sides, making her appear very tomboy. The combat trousers' and stout combat boots made her look even more male, with only the loose white shirt and forest coloured hoodie defining the fact she was female. "Maureen." The girl let herself be hugged by Sherry. Mycroft smiled at his sisters enthusiasm, but when Molly turned to look at him, he quickly replaced it with a scowl. Molly smiled back at him. Apparently he didn't change his expression quick enough. "Sherlock has niece's?" John was standing open mouthed, watching as Sherlock lifted Darcy up and spun her. "Excellent deduction John, I never knew you had such a talent." Sherlock responded, putting his youngest niece down and embracing his other one. "Why are they here?" Molly asked, trying to be conversational. Mycroft answered her. "They are here, Miss Hooper, because they need to be kept safe from a certain death."


	9. Chapter 9: 221C

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a while, I'm really sorry guys. I hope you enjoy this. Please review. They are like Sherlock - a daily need. Sorry it's so short. :-(**

* * *

John was woken by a massive bang from the downstairs apartment. Worried, he sprung out of bed, and pulling on yesterday's jeans and a cream jumper, he ran downstairs. He was greeted by a complacent Sherlock in the kitchen. His flatmate was reading the paper while Darcy was playing with his microscope. He sipped his tea and muttered "Good morning." to John.

"What the hell is all the noise?" John asked. Sherlock sighed.

"Mrs Hudson let my sister and nieces move into 221C. Sherry and Molly are currently decorating and building furniture." John nodded and moved to the kettle to make himself a cup of tea. He stopped suddenly. "Where's Maureen?" Sherlock looked up in surprise, then shook his head. "She went out an hour ago." John opened his mouth to contradict Sherlock. After the girls had arrived, Mycroft had bought them all back to 221B, and included Mrs Hudson and Lestrade in his meeting. He told them all that someone had taken an interest in the Holmes family, and that if Sherlock, Sherry, or the girls went out, they were to be accompanied by at least one other person.

"Don't worry." Sherlock stopped John before he could begin. "Lestrade sent Donovan to babysit her." John snorted.

"I can imagine how thrilled Maureen was at that." Sherlock chuckled, and smiled fondly at Darcy as she came to sit on his lap. "Uncle Sherlock, I'm bored." Sherlock laughed and stood up, Darcy clinging to him like a monkey. "Then lets go and annoy mum." He smirked at his youngest niece, then at John, and descended the stairs. John followed, clutching his tea tightly. Mrs Hudson smiled at them as they walked through the door of 221C, and John smiled back and rolled his eyes. They found Molly and Sherry in what appeared to be the main room of the flat. Molly wore an old t-shirt and jeans combo and was painting along the edges where the wall meet the floor. This meant she was crouching in a contorted position. Sherry donned a pair of paint stained dungarees and frayed converse. She was using a roller to paint the main bit of the wall. "Hey guys." she called to them, her bun falling a little more. Darcy wriggled on Sherlock's hip and smiled at her mum. Sherry smiled back and moved to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Then she looked at her brother. "I called Maureen. I need you to take the girls shopping." Sherlock huffed indignantly, and adjusted Darcy.

"For what?"

"Paint." Sherry smiled gesturing to the flat. "They need to decide what colours they want their bedrooms. And I'm busy. Please little brother." Sherry pouted and blinked up at Sherlock, who eventually sighed, but ruffled her hair. "Fine." He relented and let Darcy run to get her bag. Just as she returned, the front door slammed and Maureen appeared in the doorway. "Shopping?" She asked her mother, scrunching her nose in a trademark Sherlock expression. Sherry smiled as she went back to the wall. "Paint shopping. For your rooms." Maureen just sighed and flounced off like a normal teenager.

"Lets go." Darcy tugged at Sherlock's hand. The sleuth grabbed his coat, as did John, who left his tea with Mrs Hudson. They all walked out the door, not noticing the man watching them from the end of the street.


	10. Chapter 10: Paint shopping

**A/N: I know, I am a HORRIBLE person, but life got in the way. My uncle committed suicide, my friend turned out to be a manipulative bitch, and then school and depression. Sorry, guys. Back now. x**

* * *

Maureen huffed in annoyance as they entered yet another store, the third one in two and a half hours. She had already chosen her paint, black and a dark forest green. Darcy, however, was indecisive. She still held Sherlock's hand, and pulled him wherever she wanted to go. John and Maureen obediently followed tins of paint in hand. "She's determined isn't she?" John remarked, as Darcy pulled an ever tiring Sherlock down the paint aisle. Maureen gave a light chuckle and nodded. "Very."

They stopped where Darcy and Sherlock had. "This one!" Darcy pointed to a deep, rich plum purple, the colour of Sherlock's shirt. "Are you sure?" Maureen asked, sharing a secret smirk with John. Darcy nodded enthusiastically, prompting Maureen to pick up two tubs. "Okay. Lets pay and then get out of here!" John laughed at her. "Eager to go much?" Maureen rolled her eyes. "How did you guess?" They walked to the till, and payed quickly, and walked out the store. Sherlock was feeling very tired after being dragged around three large stores, but he carried Darcy on his shoulders nonetheless. As they began walking down the street, a gun clicked from a side alley. Slowly, all four turned to face a ragged looking man, who had a long scar down the side of his face. "Mr Moriarty says hello." He smiled crookedly, and grabbed Sherlock's arm, hauling him and Darcy down the alley. John immediately went after them, but Maureen stayed behind, the tins of paint at her feet.

She quickly hit the panic button on her phone that sent an emergency text to her mother, Mycroft and Scotland Yard. Then she too ran down the alley after her uncle and sister. The mad man had Darcy in his grasp, and Sherlock was panicking trying to persuade him that he didn't want Darcy. John had his gun pointed, trying to threaten the man into letting Darcy go. There was nothing to do. The man had trapped himself between them and a wall, but they couldn't be certain that he wouldn't shoot Darcy before John could shoot him.

"POLICE! WE HAVE YOU SURRONDED! DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!" Lestrade's voice came through a loud speaker, and they looked up to find police officers stood on the buildings above the alley. "How..." John started as the smile fell from the man's face. "Panic button." Maureen stated, smiling smugly at the crook. "Now unhand my sister you prick." The man surprisingly enough let go of Darcy, who ran straight into Sherlock's arms, and dropped his gun. Maureen stood close to her uncle, soothingly rubbing her little sisters back. Some officers came and handcuffed the man, and picked up his gun. John led them all to the end of the alley where Lestrade and Donovan were anxiously waiting. "My God, are you okay?" Lestrade was immediately there, checking Darcy and Maureen, and then John and Sherlock for injuries. "Fine, Greg thank you." John and Lestrade looked at Sherlock with shock, John mainly because Sherlock was not yet blaming someone for the incident. "I would just like to get my nieces home, to their mother." Greg nodded.  
"Of course." Lestrade showed them to a sleek black car, that had Mycroft leaned on the side of it. "Your paint is in the back." John nodded as Mycroft approached to fuss over his nieces, and even Sherlock. "My God, Mycroft has a heart?" Greg chuckled at John's feeble joke. "Apparently." John turned to get into the car with the rest of them, when Greg's voice stopped him. "That guy, he was...sent by HIM, wasn't he?" John nodded.  
"Yes." Greg paled, but forced a smile.  
"Stay safe, John."  
"You too."  
And John entered the car.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This story may be on hiatus for a while as I am struggling to find inspiration, and I am sooooooooooooooooooo busy what with final year of school - studying and homework - and depression, and conventions and holidays. I will write when I can or when I feel inspired, but that might not be for a while. Sorry guys.**


End file.
